


Winter Wonderland

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been snowing in Madrid, and the trio has a day off that is spend playing in the snow and making out in front of the fire, drinking hot cocoa.</p><p> </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euonty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euonty/gifts).



> For the lovely Euonty because I know how much you adore this pairing :D Merry Christmas :D
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkFP0VwpPRY

It never snowed in Madrid. Well almost never. 

Tony missed the snow so much as it was his favourite part of winter. So when he woke up on the first day off he had in December and saw that everything had been covered in a thick white blanket, he felt happy.

Waking up his boyfriends, he dragged them to the windows and started to yell.

“GUYS IT’S SNOWING!!!! LIKE IT’S WHITE OUTSIDE!!” as the dogs, Lennox and Julius barked in excitement.

“Toni, we love you, but it’s our day off and we would very much like to sleep thank you!” Isco muttered under his breath as James opened his eyes.

“Did you say snow!?” James eyes were wide open in seconds.

“YES EVERYTHING IS WHITE AND I AM SO EXCITED!!!” Toni started to jump up and down before being joined by the window by an equally excited James.

“I have never seen snow falling before!!!” James beamed excitedly.

After another hour of convincing Isco get his lazy bum out of bed, they were finally dressed in their warmest attires and heading outside. 

Not even a minute later, a snowball hit Isco square in the face. 

“HEY!!!!!!! THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!!!” Isco yelled before he reached down to scoop up a handful of snow to throw right back at Toni.

It ended up with the three of them having a snowball fight for ages before James got tired and wanted to build a family of snowmen. 

“I suggest that we each make a snowman then picks the winner after!!” James sounded so excited that they couldn’t say no to their boyfriend.

They ended up having three weird looking snowmen in their front yard with crooked carrot noses and Real Madrid scarfs blowing lightly in the wind. 

“I’m cold, let’s get some hot chocolate!!” Toni said half way into the house.

“Sound like a good plan!! I WANT WHIPPED CREAM!!!” Isco screamed.

“Isco, you are a professional Footballer, you can’t really have that much whipped cream.” Toni laughed and kissed his cheek.

A long day in the snow ended up in cuddles and kisses in front of the fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much inspiration for this, so I'm sorry if it sucked... I am in an insane amount of pain after my mishap on ice the other day... IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!!!!! Anyways I'll see ya all tomorrow with Auba and Marco on thin ice ;D


End file.
